Le Premier Innocent
by Little Lab Rabbit
Summary: After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption. Alternate Reality.
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE: **Le Premier Innocent**  
SERIES: **- **  
AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption.**  
SPOILERS: **Season 3, Episode Amends.**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **Joss Whedon, et. al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.**  
NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Snow Child Challenge. She also owns the idea behind Angel unable to hold the Child. And she owns another idea that when it shows up I'll tell you if I tell you now will ruin a major plot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Prologue**

The snow sparkled as it fell to the ground. For the first time in years Sunnydale had snow at Christmas. It gave off an unearthly feel to it and everyone knew it.

A couple standing on top of a hill in particular knew this snow fall would bring special things. Things neither of them would understand but would change their lives forever.

But unknown to all it would bring redemption.

Buffy Summers gazed up at the sky in wonder as the twirling snowflakes fell around her, blocking the sun and landing in her blond hair making in look especially beautiful causing it to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Let's go," She said offering Angel her hand which he took delicately and headed down the hill and into town.

Their feet crunching in the snow they walked silently away. They reached the fringes of the town before they spotted her. And it wasn't so much seeing her as hearing her.

She had been hidden behind a particularly high snow drift. The slayer and the vampire may have walked right by her if not for Angel hearing some shallow breathing.

She had been huddled naked, shivering and blue cast on her skin. Buffy had scooped up her in her arms and wrapped her up inside her jacket without a moment's hesitation. Blond almost white hair fell in layers to her hips almost like she had it styled especially for the occasion... of being caught in the snow, Buffy noted with a small smile.

"I'll take her." Angel offered and she handed him to her but almost immediately had to grab her back from the vampire when his skin started to sizzle.

Buffy didn't have time to question the burns on Angel's arm or how the girl had caused them for the little girl started shivering violently. The two exchanged glances, they both knew they should get her to a doctor.

As they tried to get to the child to the hospital neither the Slayer nor her boyfriend noticed the girl's had stopped shivering and the color had returned to her cheeks and was glowing a bright blue color which soon engulfed the three of them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Cryptic I know but in all fairness it is only the first chapter. Again I have to thank Gidget for all of her ideas.


	2. Le Premier Innocent Chapter One

**TITLE: ** Le Premier Innocent 2/?**  
SERIES: **- **  
AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption.**  
SPOILERS: **Season 3, Episode Amends.**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **Joss Whedon, ET. Al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.**  
NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Snow Child Challenge. She also owns the idea behind Angel unable to hold the Child. And she owns another idea that when it shows up I'll tell you if I tell you now will ruin a major plot.

Reviews! I got some! Yeah!

Elysa is pronounced: Elle-Lee-Sa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter One**

"What do you have here?" A nurse asked her eyes narrowing at the site of a naked child in a teenage girl's arms.

"We found her in the snow, she was frozen." Angel explained but it was clear the nurse didn't believe him. The girl had rosy cheeks and was staring adoringly at the blond girl and her friend looking quite comfortable.

"She looks fine now. Are you her parents?" The nurse said retrieving a clipboard though she didn't think she would need it, it was probably just some prank.

Buffy and Angel exchanged glances, silently agreeing that they would have a better chance of being taken seriously if they said they were and wouldn't be asked as many questions, "Yes." Buffy said after a beat.

"Name?"

"Um, Elysa Dinah Summers." Angel said hurriedly, the name popping into his head.

"Wait here. A doctor will see you soon." The nurse said with a bored tone let the doctor handle this; it was time for her break. Gesturing with a clipboard to the waiting area, "Fill this out." She told Angel.

"Could you get her a blanket?" Buffy asked. The nurse rolled her eyes but retrieved one from the storage closet.

"Do you have a name?" Angel asked the blond little girl careful not to touch her, no reason to risk going up in flames and answering questions.

"No." The girl said in a voice that said she really didn't think not having was something unusual, "I like Elysa. Call me that." She demanded in typical four year old fashion.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Buffy asked, brushing the girl's hair away from her face, a seemingly innocent gesture.

Elysa opened her mouth to respond but then the doctor called their name, "Elysa Summers?"

Buffy went in with the girl while Angel sat filling out forms (lying on pretty much every question) and flipping through magazines in the waiting room.

The doctor did the usual tests all the time asking Elysa questions. It was in his 20 years of experience that little children hated the doctor and Elysa Summers was no exception. She clung to her mother's hand fiercely.

"How old are you?" The grandfather like doctor asked.

The blond girl just shook her head and Buffy giggled nervously, "Kids. Sweetie tell him how old you are." The slayer was curious herself. The mysterious child was stubborn though and kept her mouth shut.

"She's four and a half."

"Well Ms. Summers, your daughter is perfectly healthy, no sign of even a cold." The doctor said pulling off his latex gloves patting the girl's head.

"She was outside I mean I found her outside our house. I thought she was sleeping." She added for effect.

The doctor seemed to believe her and didn't say anything; just gave Elysa a clean bill of health and sticker that 'happened' to be in his pocket.

"Pretty." Elysa said staring at the sticker with interest.

The doctor laughed, "What an adorable child." And Buffy couldn't help but beam with pride, Elysa was an adorable child. "Looks like her mother."

The slayer thanked him, even though she herself didn't see it.

When Buffy and Elysa returned to the waiting room Angel was deeply involved in an issue of Cosmo.

"Trying to minimize your pores?" The elder blond asked with a giggle. The vampire quickly shoved it on to the pile of magazines.

"Let's go." He said in a deep voice puffing up his chest.

"Where?" Buffy wanted to know, she wasn't about to explain this to her mother.

Angel had to think about it for a minute, "Giles."

"You better hope he doesn't start charging for his services." Buffy said as they headed to the sliding doors.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Alright once again short but they'll get longer I swear on my pictures of Penn Badgley and James Lafferty.

Also my beta just had a baby and so I'm using a different one and so I'm not sure she caught everything. If there are any mistakes tell me and I'll send it to my original beta once she's gotten settled.


	3. Le Premier Innocent Chapter Two

**TITLE: **Le Premier Innocent 3/?**  
SERIES: **- **  
AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption.**  
SPOILERS: **Season 3, Episode Amends.**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **Joss Whedon, ET. Al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.**  
NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Snow Child Challenge. She also owns the idea behind Angel unable to hold the Child. And she owns another idea that when it shows up I'll tell you if I tell you now will ruin a major plot. Now also mixed with her Hidden Child Challenge. The girl's a genius, GidgetGirl I mean!

Reviews! I got some! Yeah!

Elysa is pronounced: Elle-Lee-Sa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You said you found her in the snow?" Giles asked, taking his glasses off, cleaning them with a cloth from his pocket. Buffy and Angel had shown up with a child wrapped in a blanket at his front door. Early in the morning, it was not something he enjoyed.

Buffy who was combing the girl's hair with her fingers; Elysa's hair, without out realizing she was doing it, nodded, "Yeah. It's freaky; Angel can't touch her without going all flame-y"

Elysa had who had been staring up at wonder at the Watcher suddenly slipped into the apartment. Angel instinctively moved to pick her up, jumping back when his arms touched the blanket.

"It is very interesting that he can't touch her. Any chance she's wearing a cross or any other religious items?" He said turning his head to watch the child walk towards a closed door.

The slayer shook her head, watching Elysa struggle to open the door, letting out a sigh of frustration. She strolled across Giles's apartment opening the door for her just as Angel reached for the door handle as well.

Giles looked at the three of them with a smile playing at his lips, "Seems like you three have become rather attached."

"Who's that?" Elysa asked peering into the room. Buffy gave a tug on the blanket leading her away from the door; Angel closed the door behind them.

The snow child scrunched in her face preparing to ask again, but Angel cut her off by asking one of his own.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the police. Maybe her parents are looking for her."

Giles glanced back at the door before responding, "We'll get her some clothes and take her."

"Her" was busy staring at herself in a mirror but quickly whirled around, "No! I'm going to stay here!" Before firmly attaching herself on Buffy's leg, blond hairs framing her face and her eyes filling up with tears.

Hoisting Elysa into her arms, once again readjusting the blanket, "Don't cry. Don't you want to go home to your mom and dad?"

"I'm supposed to save the angel." She said glancing over at Angel himself, though none of them noticed, "They said so."

Giles moved closer giving Elysa a reassuring smile, "Who's they?"

"They."

"Are..." Buffy prompted.

Elysa was getting a little exasperated, "They!"

Wondering who they were but not wanting Elysa to cry some more, it broke his non beating heart to see her pretty face stained with tears.

"Daddy?" A girl said from the doorway the vampire, slayer and the child had just been standing by; seeing the fellow child she ran into Giles arms staring concerned at the girl wrapped in a blanket.

"Hi Lumi." Angel said softly, and the girl buried her face into Giles's leg, mimicking the gesture Elysa had made.

On the other hand Buffy moved towards her and Lumi gave her a weak smile, her eyes hidden behind long dark lashes.

"Go back to sleep Lumi, it's not time to get up yet." Giles said leading her back to her room, but Elysa stopped him.

"Who's that?"

"I'm-I'm Lumi." The other child said in a hushed voice, Giles stared at her. Lumi never spoke to new people; in fact Lumi rarely spoke to people to begin with. Even stranger, she smiled sweetly at Elysa.

Elysa returned the smile, "I'm Elysa, I like that name."

"How about I get you some clothes." Buffy said leading the girls back to Lumi's room, "Then you can go back to sleep."

Once Buffy was in the other room Angel turned to Giles, "What if they can't find her parents or worse, they're dead."

"I guess then she'll be put in foster care. She's young, she could be adopted."

"Maybe I could watch her." Angel suggested.

Giles frowned, "She has parents. She couldn't have just come out of thin air."

"I feel connected to her." He admitted, suddenly fascinated with his nails, "Like what I feel with Buffy."

"Go to the police," Giles said firmly, but Buffy who had just joined them shook her head.

"No. I don't know why but I think I'm supposed to take care of her," she said, crossing her arms across her chest in a stubborn gesture not uncommon for the slayer. Surprisingly Giles didn't protest any more just shook his head sadly as if knowing it would turn out badly. He did pose one question though, "How are you going to explain this to Joyce?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, "I don't know." She said finally. It just hurt her so much to see Elysa cry when she mentioned leaving her.

Angel, ever the white knight, jumped to his girlfriend's rescue, "She can stay with me."

Both Giles and Buffy seemed shocked at this proposal, "You can't even hold her." The older man said, as if that was reason enough.

"I'll figure it out."

The blond wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks."

Angel was already deep in thought, the image of Jenny Calendar still haunting him.

_"You took me away from her." Jenny said circling the vampire slowly. Angel walked away from her trying to shake the apparition._

_He had returned to his mansion trying to get away from the image of Jenny stroking Giles, taunting him, but she was still there. _

_Jenny didn't leave though, "I was her world. I was all she had and you took me away from her. She'll never forget finding my body, limp on the couch."_

_"What do you want?" He snapped whirling around to face the ghost._

_Jenny smiled self depreciatively "I wanted to see her grow up. I wanted to be there on her wedding day. When my first grandchild was born I was going to right there with her." She was beside him now hands on his shoulders, "Do you know how I wanted to die? Surrounded by fat grandchildren. That's not going to happen now." _

"Angel?" Buffy touched his face, drawing one finger down his jaw bone.

"I saw Jenny." He admitted, "She told me to kill myself. That's why I was on the hill."

"You saw my mommy?" Lumi said, her voice cracking, her pajama bottom's pooling at her feet, her eyes wide and scared.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A/N: So... that was chapter two. Review please!

Also thanks again Gidget for your ideas.


	4. Le Premier Innocent Chapter Three

**TITLE: **Le Premier Innocent 4/?**  
SERIES: **- **  
AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption.**  
SPOILERS: **Season 3, Episode Amends.**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **Joss Whedon, ET. Al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.**  
NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Snow Child Challenge. She also owns the idea behind Angel unable to hold the Child. And she owns another idea that when it shows up I'll tell you if I tell you now will ruin a major plot. Now also mixed with her Hidden Child Challenge. The girl's a genius, GidgetGirl I mean!

Reviews! I got some! Yeah!

Elysa is pronounced: Elle-Lee-Sa.

Response to a review:

**Sparky24:** On the lack of foreshadowing on Lumi, I added her in when I combined it with another challenge. This is also an AR fic so like Elysa Lumi is my own creation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel froze at the sound of Lumi's voice. He hadn't meant to let Lumi hear him mention Jenny, but he had thought she was asleep.

It killed him (again), to see Lumi; she looked so much like Jenny. Her dark hair fell in thin wisps to her tiny shoulders and her eyes were like staring in her mother's. It was like facing Jenny everyday, a constant reminder of what he had done to that woman. A woman who had been trying to help him.

Until that night, that night that will haunt him.

"_Mommy?" Lumi said, sitting on the edge of the desk, peering at the Orb of Thesulah, staring, enchanted with it. _

_Jenny glanced up from the computer, a frown on her face as she waited for the program to finish, but once she saw the tiny beam of her daughter's face she smiled as well, "Yes?"_

"_How come this is all shiny and glow-y?" Running her fingers over the orb, Lumi asked. It wasn't glowing currently, it looked like a normal paperweight and that's exactly what Snyder had been told it was, but the gypsy wasn't surprised Lumi saw a glow._

_Her four-year old often saw things that Jenny didn't. She knew when her mom was sad by the black light and often would comment about the bright light around her mom's head when she came home from work or from seeing Giles. _

"_Looks like a rainbow." _

"_It's special, it's going to fix mommy's friend." Jenny said absentmindedly, drumming her fingers on the desk. Thirty minutes later the computer beeped and Jenny withdrew a disk from the drive, Lumi already asleep. One minute bubbly, the other asleep and dreaming. Putting a jacket over the little girl Jenny began to get up to fetch a paper out of the printer._

"_Angel!" The vampire rose from his spot in the desk, swiftly picking up the orb sending it shattering against the black board. _

_Instinctively the gypsy went to Luminita, but Angel blocked her path, "Don't think so. I think we should talk. Let her sleep. I don't think you want her to see what I'm about to do." He smirked but Jenny didn't notice, all she saw was Lumi stirring. _

"_Go back to sleep little light." She called, "Don't touch her. Do what you want to me, but don't touch her."_

_Angelus seemed to ponder her offer as if agreeing. He went for her neck and Jenny backed up against the wall before running out of the room. _

_It was a simple cat and mouse game. She ran and he chased, eventually he lost interest and grabbed her, placing a finger on her lips before twisting, relishing in the fear in her eyes. Her body fell like a doll and he stood there enjoying his handiwork._

"_Mommy!" Lumi stood behind him dashing to her mom, "Her, her light's gone." She told no one in particular. _

_The vampire formally known as Angel stood there, watching the girl sob. _

"Where's mommy? He said he saw her!" The girl, almost a year older now, cried her eyes darting between Angel and Giles. Her surrogate dad reached to clean his glasses again, unable to think of what to say.

Luckily and unintentionally Elysa saved the day, awakened by the shouts of the first and only friend she had, appear almost instantly next to Buffy, "Make her better. That's what slayer's do."

That made everyone freeze, even Lumi, who was still looking for her mom. Buffy bent down to be on Elysa's level, "How do you know what those are?"

"They told me."

Again with the "They."

Angel tried to take a stab at it, "Sweetie can you tell me who they are?"

As if Angel was the three year old and she the adult, Elysa began to speak slowly, "They are up there. They tell me what to do... they are all glowy and sparkly. Like rainbows, they made rainbows," adding informatively.

"Rainbows!" Lumi squeaked, her eyes spilling over. "No! No! No!" Elysa hugged Lumi, but she pushed away, running back into her room. Giles was a step behind her.

Elysa looked like she was about to cry too, "I'm sorry. Make her better." She demanded hands on her hips, looking almost identical to Buffy in that pose.

"I can't." Angel said quietly.

"Maybe we should go. Get her settled," Buffy suggested, hearing Giles talking softly to Lumi. It was a little strange to be intruding on such a personal moment.

Lumi had been a shock to them all, including Giles. They had found her in Giles's apartment with Jenny's body, crying in a corner. All ready to go to foster care but Giles stepped up, offering to let her stay with him.

That's why she herself was shocked when he said to take Elysa to the police. He had taken on a child he had known nothing about.

"Where we going?" Elysa asked, "Lumi?" She wanted to know if her friend was coming. Buffy envied the girl; at four, making friends was the simplest thing besides causing trouble. She was not worried or troubled by her lack of parental figures.

"Lumi's going to stay here. You're coming back with me to my house."

"Mommy coming too?" She said in what seemed like baby talk.

Angel and Buffy stared at the little blond, "We don't know where your mommy is sweetie."

"She's right here!" Elysa said to Angel, pointing her chubby finger at Buffy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Who saw that coming? Be honest. Now review and I'll write more unfortunately I've got to take a month off for NaNoWriMo. See ya'll in December!


	5. Le Premier Innocent Chapter Four

**TITLE: **Le Premier Innocent 4/?**  
SERIES: **- **  
AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **After the end of Amends Buffy and Angel find a child in the snow who appears to be able to bring Angel his redemption.**  
SPOILERS: **Season 3, Episode Amends.**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **Joss Whedon, ET. Al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.**  
NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Snow Child Challenge. She also owns the idea behind Angel unable to hold the Child. And she owns another idea that when it shows up I'll tell you if I tell you now will ruin a major plot. Now also mixed with her Hidden Child Challenge. The girl's a genius, GidgetGirl I mean!

Reviews! I got some! Yeah!

Elysa is pronounced: Elle-Lee-Sa

* * *

"I'm your who now?" Buffy stuttered, blinking rapidly, as if that would make what Elysa said clear. It didn't help much.

"Mommy." Elysa said innocently, "Daddy." She said grabbing Angel's hand. He jerked away before his hand caught on fire. Elysa wasn't disturbed, in fact she seemed to understand about her 'father's' inability to hold hands.

Buffy was not calm. In fact she was about as far away from calm as you could get, "I can't be your mommy. I wasn't pregnant, I didn't birth. No with the mommy-ness."

Angel was still trying to wrap his mind around the chance that he could be a father. That was impossible. He was dead, but still a chance to be a dad. It was something he'd thought about once or twice but it had never crossed his mind that he could actually be one.

He couldn't be Elysa's dad. She was just bonding with the first people she met.

"I can't be your mommy." Buffy reminded her, but decided to leave it. If it made Elysa feel better so be it. What kind of parents would let their child be alone in the snow naked? Not very good ones she reasoned.

"We better go." Angel said gesturing towards the door. He was still trying to figure out where she was going to sleep, "Do you want to stay when we get to my house? Never mind... you better get home to your mom. It is Christmas."

The slayer had forgotten all about it being December 25th, her mom would want her home. Joyce wasn't still all that cool with the staying out at weird hours and missing meals. And missing holidays was a big no-no.

But she felt bad leaving Elysa with Angel. What if she got scared? He couldn't comfort her, give her a hug.

As if reading his girlfriend's mind, Angel added, "We'll be fine. I might not have food besides blood, but a 7-11 has to be open."

Buffy smiled, "Sugary snacks given to a four year old. You haven't done this much, have you?"

The vampire shook his head, Elysa now in Buffy's arms looking around at the two. Eager to get going to where ever they going.

"Bye Giles, bye Lumi." The older blond called, as Angel shut the door behind them.

* * *

Giles sat on the edge of Lumi's bed. She was cuddling a stuffed dog, the first thing Giles had bought for her when Jenny had died.

"No! He's going to her again. Rainbows are bad, there was a rainbow before mommy went away. He's going to hurt mommy again, and then he'll hurt her too. He won't want to, but he will, the vampire will hurt them!" She said tears once again streaming down her face.

Giles wrapped his arms around the little girl, her tears slowing, until they stopped all together. She was remembering the murder.

The librarian thought that was the end of it, the girl had stopped rocking and he moved to leave and make breakfast. In all the strangeness, he'd forgotten to put Lumi's presents under the tree.

"She's the first." Lumi voice came out emotionless, her eyes glazed over causing Giles to turn around in shock, "She'll destroy him, slowly, but he'll be gone. Dead. She came with rainbows. The first sent to destroy him."

The First Evil. How could Lumi known? He hadn't wanted to scare her; he had made sure he didn't tell her about the Bringers or the First. No reason for a four year old to know about the First or vampires, but it was too late for that.

The former watcher tried to find a logical reason for her knowledge. Finally, despite how before he had reassured himself before, Giles thought that she had over heard him. And was pretending to know what was going on.

Like most parents, even adoptive Giles didn't want to think that Lumi was different or that something was wrong with her. But Lumi had never liked to play dress up or have imaginary friends. So why now was she starting to make some up?

Just as a girl appeared they knew nothing about.

"Daddy?" Lumi whispered, her voice returned to normal, and her eyes were warm again, "I'm hungry. Can we have pancakes?"

Pancakes. That was more like it.

"Sure. I'll make them after we open presents." Giles said picking up the brunette.

Lumi grinned and Rupert returned the smile.

"Let me down. I got you a present!" Handing him a crudely drawn picture of what appeared to be her, a man with really large glasses and floating over them an angel with dark brown hair, "That's mommy." She added informatively, "I think she misses us."

"I know she does." Giles agreed examining the picture.

While in another part of town, a certain vampire was wishing he had listened to his girlfriend about four year olds and sugar.

* * *


End file.
